1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a ceiling board and, more particularly, a ceiling board with corner embossing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally a ceiling board is installed in a metal grid system wherein the four corners and four edges of the ceiling board are supported on the flanges of the grid system. In some grid systems, the flange of the right angle cross runner runs up on the flange of the main runner as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,093,221 and 4,611,453.
The presence of one flange overlying the other flange raises the corners of the ceiling board supported thereon. This, in turn, spaces the edge of the ceiling board between the two adjacent raised corners a slight distance above the flange therebetween. A dark shadow effect or gap is created that detracts from the overall appearance of the ceiling system.
The embossed corner feature herein permits the overlying flange to be accommodated in the embossed area and the edge of the ceiling board to rest on the adjacent flange.